Memories
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Kagome's step-father returns. And with him, he brings back memories. Horrible memories, that had been hidden in Kagome's mind since she was seven. What happened so long ago to bring back such memories? Songfic to 'Crayola' by Fear Called Living.


**I've had this idea in my mind for the longest time and finally typed it up. The song in this story is **_**Crayola **_**by Fear Called Living (an awesome band by the way. I suggest listening to the song. It's really deep and emotional.)**

_**PLEASE READ THIS:**_ Present time is written normally. Flashbacks are written in _underlined italics_. Song lyrics are in _**bold italics**_.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.**

"SIT BOY!" echoed through the quiet forest, disturbing the birds nestled in the trees and sending small animals scurrying. Several people in Kaede's village looked up, startled by the sudden noise. The shout was followed by a thud and a yell. Kagome and Inuyasha had just gone through what had to be their hundredth fight already. And it ended just like every other. Kagome stormed away from a temporarily immobilized Inuyasha, who was currently face-down in the dirt. Kagome ran right to the Bone Eaters Well, jumping in and arriving back in her time, modern day Japan.

"Stupid, idiotic guy," Kagome mumbled, slamming the well house door shut behind her. Sometimes Inuyasha just got on the her last nerves! If Kagome wasn't so angry, she might have stopped to notice the unfamiliar black car with tinted windows in front of her house. Kagome opened the door of her house.

"Mom! Sota! Grandma! Anyone home?" Kagome called out as she closed the door behind her. No one answered. She went into the kitchen and picked up a note on the table.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Went shopping with Sota and Grandpa. We'll be back before dark. There's some food in the fridge. And ramen for Inuyasha._

_Love,_

_Mom_

"They left a few minutes ago," said a low voice from the doorway of the kitchen. Kagome jumped, her head spinning around to face the source of the voice. The voice was obviously not Inuyasha's. It was to low and horse. And that's what scared Kagome. Their was someone in her house that she did not know.

A man stood in the doorway. He was a few inches taller than Kagome and wearing jeans, black sneakers and a long sleeve dark blue shirt. Kagome would guess that he must have been at least in his forties. He had slightly graying black hair, pale skin and light brown eyes.

"Wh-who are you?" Kagome asked, her voice faltering. The man in the doorway chuckled softly.

"Are you telling me you don't remember your own step-father?" he asked. Kagome took a step backward, shock on her face, the note falling from her hand.

It had been years since she last saw her father. In fact, Kagome didn't really have any memories of her father. Her mother told her it was due to a head injury she got when she was 7. But what Kagome did remember was the words her mother said to her only once.

_A seven year old Kagome sat in a hosptital bed, her head in bandages._

_"Mama, where's Papa?" she asked. Her mother gave her a pained smile. The papa Kagome spoke of wasn't her biological father, who had died in a car accident when Kagome was only one year old. Her mother had gotten remarried a few days ago to another man._

_"Papa's not with us anymore," she said softly, putting a hand over Kagome's, "But Kagome, I need to tell you something really important. Are you listening sweetie?" Kagome nodded, her head tilted in confusion. Why wasn't her step-father returning? Would he leave forever, just like her other father?_

_"If you ever see your papa again, I want you to run," her mother said, "Run to me or if your by yourself, get out the house. If he grabs you, I want you to scream as loud as you can and try to escape. Do you understand honey?" Kagome nodded, her brow furrowed in confusion._

_"Why?" she asked, "Why isn't Papa coming back? Why should I run away from him or scream? Mommy, I don't understand." Kagome's mother squeezed her hand gently, tears burning in her eyes. She wiped them away before Kagome could notice them._

_"I can't tell you now," her mother said, "I'll tell you one day."_

**Run. **That was her mother's first order if Kagome's father ever returned. So Kagome did just that. She turned and bolted for the back door. But her step-father was quicker. He was right behind her, slamming the door shut with one hand.

"Now, now, is that anyway to treat your father?" her father asked. Kagome turned to face him, trying to find another way out. Her father chuckled darkly, trailing a single finger down her cheek. The action seemed oddly familiar. Kagome saw a flash of something...

_A young girl of seven years old. with long black hair, pale skin and brown eyes sat on the carpet of a living room, coloring in a coloring book, crayons scattered around her. Her step-father sat on the couch, glancing at her every now and then. The girl's mother said something about going to the grocery store. There's the sound of a door closing and a car driving off. The step-father gets out of his seat and walks over to his daughter. He bends down next to her, running a single finger over her pale cheek._

_**This is the love I need**_

_**This is the love I-I**_

Kagome jerked her head away from her step father's hand. She tried to scream, but her throat was dry with fear. What was happening? What was the vision she saw? A memory?

"Get away from me," Kagome said, hoping her step-father would mistake the shaking in her voice for anger instead of what it really was. Fear. But he heard the fear. He saw it clear in her eyes.

"Why so scared little Kagome?" her step-father asked, smirking. Kagome made a move to smack him, but he grabbed her wrist. She went to hit him with her other hand, but he grabbed that one too, holding her wrists over her head with one hand. Then, before Kagome could make another move to escape, he forced his lips, harsh and rough, against hers in another familiar action.

_The young girl was suddenly flipped onto her back by her step-father. His lips crush hers in a kiss. The girl stays there, still, not sure what's happening, a white crayon poking her uncomfortably in her upper leg._

It was a memory. Had this been why Kagome never saw her step-father again. Had he... Kagome couldn't even imagine that happen to her seven year old body. But had she lost her memory at that time? She remembered waking up in the hospital with a pounding headache, but not much before that.

She felt her step-father's hand run over her waist to the hem of her shirt.

_**Carnivorous, not chivalrous**_

_**  
You only want my body**_

Kagome kicked him as hard as she could in the shin. His lips left hers as he cursed loudly. Kagome took advantage of the distraction to wrench her hands out of his grip and run to the front door. She only made it to the living room when she was tackled to the ground. Her step-father hovered over her, a lustful smirk on his face.

"No where to run," he whispered menacingly in her ear. His hand reached down to take something out of his pocket and Kagome felt something cold and sharp at her neck.

"Now you won't move if you know what's good for you," he hissed. Kagome felt tears in her eyes, fear burning in her stomach. She knew what was going to happen. She could only pray that someone, anyone, would come in and save her.

Her father moved the knife to her stomach, slicing off her white school shirt.

_The young girl watched in confusion as her father removed her pink shirt._

_"Papa, what are you doing?" the young girl asked, fear in her voice. She didn't know what was happening, but she didn't like it._

_"It's okay Kagome," he said in a silky, soothing voice, "Everything will be okay." The girl tilted her head curiously_

_"Papa, this does not seem right," she said as her step-father's hands moved to her skirt._

_**  
Perpetuous, incestuous**_

_**  
You forget that you're my daddy**_

"Curse you," Kagome hissed, her body shaking from fear. Her step-father chuckled.

"It won't hurt this time," he said in a sickeningly sweet voice, "Not as much as when you were a sweet seven year old virgin." Kagome flinched at another memory.

_Pain. Pain running through her body. Pain she had never known before. Something unfamilair entering her young body. Something tearing inside her. Pure torture blinding her. Fear gripping her heart._

_**The things you do will come back to you**_

_**  
Time will serve its sentence **_

_**Forget the pain**_

_**  
Conceal the wound**_

_**Got to focus on the present**_

He had come to finish what he started. Or continue.

Kagome struggled under her step-father's body, but he was too strong. Kagome close her not wanting to see what she felt. Not wanting to see her father removing her undergarments with cold hands.

_**When will I be free from you? **_

_**Who will want me now?**_

_**(This is the love I need)**_

_**  
Where'd you learn to be so cruel? **_

_**Won't you show me how?**_

_**(Th-th-this is the love I-I)**_

Kagome swallowed back tears. She wouldn't cry. She wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing her in pain as he forced himself into her, invading her body.

_**I swallow back my tears**_

_The young girl screamed under the torture of her father. Under his hits that would bruise and shouts of her to scream louder._

_**Bruised tattered and torn I find myself**_

_**Yeah**_

_"It'll be over soon sweetheart," said the suddenly soothing voice of her papa, "It'll all be okay."_

_**  
Bringing on the pain and saying all the lies you tell yourself**_

_**I swallow back my tears**_

_**Bruised, tattered and torn I find myself**_

_**Yeah**_

_**  
Bringing on the pain and saying all the lies you tell yourself**_

_"Daddy, stop, your hurting me!" shouted the young girl, tears of pain streaming down her pale face. Her tears just seemed to drive him on. The pain increased. Her body was on fire from the pain._

_**Why can't you see you're hurting me?**_

_**This only feels unnatural**_

_Her step father's arms moved soothingly around her. The young girl didn't know if she was being comforted or tortured. She buried herself in her step-father's arms._

_"Daddy, make it stop," she sobbed_

_**  
I lose myself within your arms and forget that you're the bastard**_

Kagome, eyes still closed, felt the knife penetrate her skin, on her upper left arm. The warm flow of blood trickled down her arm. She felt her step-father's tongue follow the trail of blood.

"You know you want to scream Kagome," he whispered in her ear, "Scream." That's all Kagome wanted to do. She wanted to scream. Her body was in nothing but pain. The feeling of her step-father inside her was so wrong, like a puzzle piece that just didn't fit.

But she wouldn't scream. She refused to give him that pleasure that she was in pain, that this was pure torture for her. But her body shook with withheld sobs.

_**The things you do will come back to you**_

_**  
Time will serve its sentence **_

_**Forget the pain**_

The knife pierced her body in other places. Kagome slowly felt her body become numb. The pain becoming lost in the darkness. Kagome felt her life slipping, her blood soaking the carpet underneath her. And her step-father's dark chuckling above her.

_**  
Conceal the wound**_

_**Got to focus on the present**_

She wanted to die. That's all Kagome wanted at this moment. The sweet, numb, bliss of death.

_**When will I be free from you? **_

_**Who will want me now?**_

_**(This is the love I need)**_

_**  
Where'd you learn to be so cruel? **_

_**Won't you show me how?**_

_**(Th-th-this is the love I-I)**_

_**I swallow back my tears**_

_**Bruised, tattered and torn I find myself**_

_**Yeah**_

_**Bringing on the pain and saying all the lies you tell yourself**_

_**I swallow back my tears**_

_**Bruised tattered and torn I find myself**_

_The young girl's screams ran through the empty house. She tried to push her step-father off of her, but her small arms weren't strong enough. There was the sound of a door opening. The weight of her step-father disappeared. Something hit the nearby mantle and the irl felt something heavy land on her head. The young girl stayed on the floor, shaking, sobs racking her body, darkness taking over her sight. There was a shriek and a pair of arms enveloped her. The young girl thrashed and fought against them._

_"Shhh, Kagome, it's okay. It's me. It's mama," said a voice above her. The girl stopped her thrashing at her mother's comforting voice._

_"Sweetheart, who did this to you?" asked her mother. The girl said one word, "Papa." Before she fell into blackness. The last thing she saw was that little white crayon that had been under her leg. The white crayon was now dotted red with blood._

_**Yeah**_

_**  
Bringing on the pain and saying all the lies you tell yourself**_

_**(This is the love I-I)**_

_**Not that we have loved God, but that he has first loved us**_

And suddenly, it was all over. Kagome no longer felt her step-father's weight on top of her. Was she dead? But death should not be this painful. Every inch of her was in pain. Kagome kept her eyes closed, waiting for death to take her. But what was that noise? Fighting. Yells. Another male voice. This one huskier than her step-father's. A scream. A torture filled scream A thud of something heavy on the floor. Something light fell over her, like a blanket. A pair of strong arms lifted her up. No, not again. She couldn't take that torture again. She fought against the arms. The screams that she had been holding in ripped from her body.

"Kagome! Kagome, it's me!" shouted the other voice she had heard, "It's Inuyasha!" Inuyasha. Kagome's fighting slowed. Her hands tentatively reached out. They came in contact with silky, smooth hair. Her hands trailed upward to feel two, furry, triangular objects under her touch. Slowly, Kagome opened her eyes. She found herself looking at a tan neck, silver hair tickling her nose.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" she mouthed weakly. No sound came from her voice.

_**My faith slipping, my faith slipping and my faith, my faith, my faith**_

_**I wonder…**_

"Why her?" she heard Inuyasha whisper furiously, "Why?" Kagome felt tears fall from her eyes. Inuyasha was right. Why her?

_**  
Is there a love? Love? Love?**_

_**Is there true love? Love? Love?**_

"Kagome, please, say something," Inuyasha said, "Anything. Call me an idiot. Sit me. Say something!" Something wet hit Kagome's shoulder. Tears? Inuyasha's tears? Inuyasha was crying? For her? Kagome's eyes traveled from Inuyasha's neck to a body on the floor. Her step-father's body. Lying in a pool of his own blood.

"He's dead?" Kagome asked softly. Inuyasha stilled for a minute at her voice. He pulled back enough to look her in the face.

"Kagome, who was that man?" Inuyasha asked, his voice fierce.

"M-My step-father," she said quietly.

_**I used to cry for you**_

_A young girl sat in her hospital bed, her mother asleep in the chair next to her. Silent tears fell from the young girls face. Why wasn't her Papa coming back?_

_**But now I pray for you**_

"He did this to you." Inuyasha growled, his amber eyes flashing red for a moment. He said this more to himself than to Kagome.

"Not the first time," Kagome mumbled, "He did it before. I was...seven." Inuyasha's growl deepened.

_**  
My faith in God is sinking**_

_**  
You cumming on my crayons**_

_**  
I lose my mind just thinking**_

_In the house that night, empty since the step-father never returned and the mother and girl stayed at the hospital, lay crayons, scattered on the floor._

_**My faith in God is sinking**_

_**  
You cumming on my crayons**_

_**  
I lose my mind just thinking**_

_A white substance covered the crayons. A single white one was dotted with blood. The blood of a young girl._

"He'll never hurt you again Kagome," Inuyasha said, determination burning his voice. He pulled Kagome back into his arms.

"I'll protect you," he whispered in her ear. Kagome just nodded weakly. Inuyasha would protect her.

_**My faith in God is sinking**_

_**  
You cumming on my crayons**_

_**(This is the love I-I)**_

_**  
I lose my mind just thinking**_

_**Not that we have loved God, but that he has first loved us**_

But not even Inuyasha could protect her from the memories.

**There's **_**Memories**_**. This is definitely different from what I usually write. How was it? Please Review!**


End file.
